Fallen Raven revised edition
by The One That You Loathe
Summary: I revised and edited the first version and here it is.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own this story.

A/N: This is a revised version of my first Teen Titans fic nope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they chased after Slade who was running down the side walk after robbing the Jump City bank. Slade darted into an ally while trying to escape but, Robin headed him off. "It's over Slade you've got nowhere else to go!"

"That's what you think Robin!" Slade yelled as he aimed his wrist gun at Raven who was hovering just behind Robin. It happened to fast for her to put up a shield before it it her squarely in the chest.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he ran to his fallen team mate. He knelt beside her on the hard concrete.

"TITANS GET HELP!!!" Robin yelled as the others left to call an ambulance.

He held her gently with her blood soaking him"Raven you're going to be alright promise." he said.

"Robin." she managed to wisper before she faded into unconsciousness.

---------------------------At The Hospital----------------------------------------------

_'How could this have happened to her?' _Robin thought as he looked around the depressing gray waiting room at his teammates. Starfire was crying and Beast Boy was trying to comfort her by morphing into a tiny green kitten and nuzzling her but everyone could see he was just as upset. Cyborg kept mumbling about how he could've stopped Slade from hurting Raven like he always did when bad things happened.

_'Why couldn't it have been me? It's all my fault if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this lousy hospital.'_

Robin sat looking around the depressing gray walled room again.

_'Why didn't I ever tell her how I felt? What if I never tell? What if I never see her again?What am I going to do?'_

He looked at the clock it was twelve o'clock._ 'We've been here for two hours and still no word about Raven, you'd think those idiot doctors would tell somebody something.'_

"Excuse me..." a doctor said. Everyone snapped to attention. "Are you Robin?" the doctor asked. "Yes, is Raven okay?" the boy wonder asked. "We're not sure if she'll make it but she's asking for you. Please come with me." the doctor said as he started down the hall with Robin behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?" Robin said cautiously as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. "Robin." Raven said in a wisper.

"Raven are you feeling alright?" Robin asked nervously.

"I have to talk to you." she said in a weakening wisper. "I don't have much time left."

"What do you mean you're gonna be fine." he said in a weak voice.

''No I'm not and you know nothing can change that."

"Yes you are you have to be!" Robin said with a tear in his masked eye.

"Please come here." she said her breath slowing.

He came and knelt by the bed. "I need to tell you one thing before I die. I...I love you and I always have."she said, her voice getting hoarse.

Robin sat for a moment shocked then he said, "I love you too, I always have and always will."

"I've always wanted to hear you say that for so long and I know I don't have much time left with you." said Raven her breath slowing even more

"Stop saying that, you're going to be okay, you have to be I can't go on without you!" Robin said now with tears streaming steadily down his face.He grabbed her hand and held it tight as if trying to prove she wasn't going anywhere.

"Please Robin, you have to go on without me." he didn't answer instead he brought his lips to hers and poured all his love into one passionate kiss. "Goodbye." she gasped when they pulled away and closed her eyes, her breathing stopped, and she was gone.

"No!Raven!" Robin yelled at her.

"Please wake up! You can't leave me! RAVEN!!!" He yelled weeping on the lifeless body of his love.

"Robin. Robin! ROBIN WAKE UP!" yelled a voice far away.

Robin's eyes shot open and there standing beside his bed was Raven, his Raven in her black silk pajamas.

"Raven?!" He said jumping out of bed and hugging her. "I thought you were gone!" he said crying tears of joy. "What do you mean gone? I haven't gone anywhere." she said. Robin's only answer was wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the passionate and loving kiss he had always dreamed of giving her. "I love you Raven and I never want to lose you again." he wispered in her ear when they pulled apart.

Raven blushed and was shocked at what she had just heard.

"I love you too." she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Same basic story but I changed it to a one shot and changed some stuff here and there so please review and flames are **STILL** **NOT** accepted!


End file.
